Mithian Calvierri
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Mithian Lyra Storm Calvierri |- |'First Name Pronunciation' |MYTH-ee-an |- |'Nicknames' |Myth, Myth the Magpie, Missy, Lady Calvierri, Lady Mithian |- |'Dragon Tongue Title' |Riñakla Kirine (Little Happy Maiden) |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1215 AD |- |'Died' | n/a |- |'Occupation' |Princess of Arendelle (formerly First Lady before she was officially recognised as a Princess) |- |'Coat of Arms at Birth' | |- |'Adopted Coat of Arms' | |- |'Personal Coat of Arms' | |- |'Seal(s)' | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- | Race | Grey Elf |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 5' 6¼" (1.68 m) |- | Hair color | Auburn, though she likes to experiment often with the colour. |- | Eye color |Brown |- | Distinguishing Features |Her clumsiness, her love of fashion and her inseperable partnership with best friend and partner in crime, Laini Storm . |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Elvish, Greek and Fashion |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents | *Queen Torani Storm of Elysium * Sir Gwaine Calvierri |- | Siblings | *Flynn Calvierri - Older Brother * Eira Calvierri - Sister * Seifa Theirin - Half Sister * Laini Storm - Adopted Sister and partner in crime. * Maric Storm - Younger Brother * Alyx Snow - Younger Sister |- | Spouse(s) | * Bedivere, Son of Byron |- | Children | *Phoebe Storm *Elwyn Storm |- | Other Family Members | *Eomer Rahl - Nephew/Son-in-Law *Ector Calvierri - Grandfather *Evelyn Calvierri † - Grandmother *Killian Calvierri - Uncle *Kyra Spyros - Honourary Grandmother * Achilles of Myrmidon - Honourary Grandfather * Eldin Sunweaver - Cousin-once-removed * Lyra Sunweaver- Cousin-once-removed * Panos of Myrmidon - Honourary Uncle * Samiyah of Myrmidon - Honourary Aunt * Lorcan Storm - Uncle * Zena Storm - Niece * Torin Storm - Nephew * Tala Blaez Storm - Niece * Clara Storm - Niece * Winter Denna - Adopted Niece * Raiden Myron - Nephew * Daena Myron - Niece * Visenya Myron - Niece * Kahlan Storm - Great Niece * Lois Storm - Great Niece |} Mithian Calvierri, more affectionately known as 'Myth' to friends and family, is the second daughter of Torani Storm, Queen of the Elves and the eldest daughter of Sir Gwaine Calvierri, a senior knight of the Queensguard of Ealdor. She is also the older sister of Eira, Maric and Laini Storm, younger sister of Flynn Storm and younger half sister of Seifa Theirin, though of all her siblings, Laini is by far the one she gets on the most with - the pair of them having made a name for themselves as the self proclaimed 'Fashion Queens of Elysium'. Seifa is her second favourite sibling, as she's always been there to watch out for Laini and Myth and is very protective of them both. If ever they're in trouble, Seifa will always be there for them. Because her parents were not married when she was born, Mithian a 'baseborn' or illegitimate child, and was not allowed by law, to assume the title 'Princess' or stand to inherit the throne, which suited her just fine, as by her own admission, she's far too clumsy to be trusted with such a responsibility. After her mother and father finally married, however, the Queen was able to officially remove the 'illegitimacy' of her children and Mithian was made Princess of Arendelle. Gallery Laini & Mithian.jpg|Partners in Crime! Mithian & Laini Rb-shoot-untagged-2.jpg ROSR_BYRNE_IMAGE.jpg divamyth.jpg|She can be a real diva at times, and always loves to look the part, no matter the occasion. a41bcb4d6d0f1aba9cbeacb4feb71172.jpg|In the gardens of Elysium e8570285ca1b5cbcd47f662ae3fb74ac.jpg e812d26bae4c3391c84364d7ab9ea585.jpg|Experimenting with dark hair to match the traditional 'Storm' look cos-rose-byrne-ffa2012-mdn-78892995.jpg|Growing up Category:Nobility Category:Grey Elf Category:Dragon Blood Category:Storm Category:Calvierri Category:Third Generation